


Never Get Back

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baseball, Character of Color, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Science Fiction, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake remembers in the holosuite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the series finale, "What You Leave Behind".

Jake had been at the Pennington School for over a month, but this was the first time he'd run his father's baseball program in the holosuite. He was here alone, of course, as he hadn't managed to convince anyone that a holonovel about baseball was a worthwhile pursuit.

At least, he reflected, people were aware of the game here. Most places, no one had heard of it, but baseball had a rich literary history his fellow writing students could understand. Just not enough to join him.

He was alone amidst the holograms pitching for the London Kings.

Jake inhaled the fresh smell of the newly cut grass, went into his windup and delivered the pitch. Giants outfielder Willie Mays hit a sharp grounder between the hole between second and third, but Buck Buckai quickly filled the gap, backhanded the ball and fired to first.

His dad's favorite player.

It didn't matter how many times Jake saw Buck's smooth glide into position nor how often he'd heard the hard pop of the ball into the first baseman's glove after Buck's full impulse throw, it still allowed him momentary wonder.

Jake wondered if that's how his dad felt when he played with Buck in this program. He should have asked him about it.

He had so many questions now.


End file.
